Various techniques for gripping the object by the robot are formerly proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-125462).
However, there is a case in which no hand reaches the object and no object can be precisely gripped for various reasons, such as another object existing around the object as a gripping subject or the like.
Therefore, a purpose of the present invention is to provide a robot or the like able to precisely grip the object by the hand by flexibly changing an operation or an action mode in accordance with various environments.